


I know

by ellebanshee



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Sex, cute fluff, some mention of age of ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebanshee/pseuds/ellebanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha realizes how much she loves Maria after everything that has happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know

“Wow...”

Natasha smiled at the wonderment as she kissed her way up the taller brunette.

“That was... wow.”

Natasha giggled as kissing the brunette's collarbone. “How many times are you going to say that, hm?”

Maria eyebrows furrowed as looking at the redhead. Hitting her slightly on the head. “Shut up, you were just so thorough today, you vixen.”

Natasha grinned as looking down at Maria. The glow radiating from the brunette. It looked at home on her, something no one else gets to see but the redhead. Something she was never willing to let go of. Mostly, after what happened over the last few years. With the start of the Avengers, to S.H.I.E.L.D falling and the current events with Ultron.

When the Maximoff got into her head, warped it, made her see things she never wanted to see. Her past, where she came from to anything happening to Maria. The only person she could confined in was Bruce, he understood. She would admit to flirting with him but it was nothing more. For a week after her brain was picked like that, she couldn't look at Maria. It hurt too much to think of loosing her.

Now, here they were, in bed after a lovely night of drinks, emotional conversations on Natasha's part and now basking in the afterglows of making love. Natasha finally understood why she was running for the while. She understood. The redhead was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her cheek. She leaned into the touch.

“Where did you go off to?” Maria asked as she looked up concerned.

Natasha smiled down at her again before leaning down and kissing her. The sweetest of kisses of tonight. Not the ones of hunger from before, a small innocent peck on the lips.

“I love you.” The words left her mouth almost effortlessly. The first time it had been said on the redhead part since the whole Ultron thing.

“I know... I love you too Tash.” Maria said with a warm smile on her face. That smile that made all the nerve endings in the redhead feel relaxed and safe.

“Marry me?” It wasn't a question more of a statement. Maria looked into the smaller girl's eyes to see the truth behind it.

“Yes.” Maria said with a smile on her face.

“Yes?”

“Yes.” Natasha smiled at the answered, moving her head down to kiss the taller woman. Maria pulled Natasha down closer, wrapping her arms around her back.

The smaller woman pulled away, resting her forehead against the taller ones. Both relaxing into each other. Forgetting the world around them, especially the busy early morning that was happening outside as the city woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first BlackHill story I have written! These two are just too cute! I'm not even sure I got them down right to be honest... I just had to write this before I went to work yesterday and upload it today! Also! If anyone would like me to write any prompts with these two you can message me on my [Tumblr](http://xxstillexx.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
